Come With Me
by Foxy-Scarecrow
Summary: What if Sasuke didn't leave Naruto at the Valley of the End? What would happen if Naruto betrayed Konoha? What will Kakashi do to get him back? Eventual shounen-ai pairings, either SasuNaru or KakaNaru or maybe KakaSasuNaru. Idk.
1. Valley of the End

**The Valley of the End**

_**A/N: Haha, I shouldn't be doing another story I know, but I don't have any inspiration left for my other one. Sooo...I went into a Naruto phase, and a new shipping fandom.**_

_**Warnings: Coarse language, violence, and possible shounen-ai/yaoi.**_

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, leaping after him on the tree branches with incredible speed. He was pushing himself to go faster; he had to get Sasuke back, for Sakura, for everyone else and for his sanity. Naruto wouldn't be able to rest until Sasuke was back where he belonged, in Konohagakure. Naruto had promised he'd bring Sasuke back and he wouldn't go back on his words.

All of a sudden, Sasuke's form disappeared and Naruto panicked.

"Crap crap," he cursed before he found himself in a clearing with two gigantic statues carved out of rock towering over them and facing each other. A waterfall running down between them.

"They're not so different to us. Both of them, the best of friends who fought to the death in this valley. The Valley of the End," Sasuke spoke. His voice was soft, but Naruto could hear it clearly over the thundering water of the waterfall.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You could still come back to Kono-"

"NO! Konoha has nothing else to offer me. They don't give the the power I NEED. The power I need to kill my brother!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto, his Sharingan spinning furiously as he glared at his former friend.

"This fight will determine who is the strongest out of the both of us. You couldn't put a scratch on this headband, dobe," Sasuke sneered.

Naruto growled furiously, his anger bursting through the metaphorical roof. It was barely the sound of a human, and the growl was purely reflecting the anger of the Kyuubi that was caged inside him. Naruto could barely see anything beyond the haze of his anger and the Kyuubi was only egging him on.

Sasuke pushed off the ground and streaked towards Naruto with inhuman speed while Naruto was struggling with himself, his cerulean blue eyes flickering red and his pupils contracting to slits. Sasuke kicked his leg to land a powerful roundhouse kick but what he didn't expect was for Naruto to catch his leg and throw him away. He backflipped away from him and watched as Naruto's eyes turned red with black slits and stayed like that.

'Hn, I guess the dobe does have something special,' Sasuke thought critically, 'Probably the only reason he passed the genin exams.' He still had no idea that the Kyuubi was trapped within this young boy.

Naruto flicked out a handful of kunai covered in sizzling orange chakra and threw them at Sasuke who barely dodged them all. He watched as they hit a tree and burnt a hole nearly through the whole width of the trunk.

'What the hell is that orange chakra and how powerful is it?!' Sasuke thought warily. Naruto was struggling to keep down the Kyuubi but the fox was having none of it.

"Let me out! You know you need the power to defeat the Uchiha. Let me OUT!" the nine-tailed fox snarled viciously to Naruto.

'No! Not if I can help it!' Naruto yelled back at the nine-tailed fox.

However a human was no match for a demon and bubbling orange chakra engulfed Naruto's body. Nails became claws, teeth became fangs and his whisker marks were thicker and darker. The orange chakra formed two ears on top of Naruto'a head and a tail at the base of his spine. Sasuke could only look on with wariness and trepidition until the chakra settled. Snarls ripped out of Naruto's mouth as he streaked towards his enemy and lashed out with his claws with astonishing agility and speed. Filled with fear and wariness, Sasuke jumped back to a safe distance performing the Uchiha's trademark jutsu.

"Katon! Goukakyu n-"

BAM! Naruto streaked forward to bring his chakra covered fist up and slammed it into Sasuke's stomach. The Uchiha flew backwards and slammed into the stone at the base of the waterfall, leaving a mini crater. He coughed up blood and sneered angrily.

"You'll never beat me!" Sasuke shouted crazily. His cursed mark began to spread around his body as he activated Level Two.

The two friends engaged each other again, each a beast and monster in their own way.

Within minutes of battling it out, the orange covering Naruto's body melted away causing him to stumble. The toll of fighting for even such a short time had also taken a toll on the fox, who had forgotten that his container was only a mere human boy. Sasuke was also battered and bruised, having returned to his original form. Neither were in a condition to continue. However, they drew upon their last reserves of chakra, desperate to end the fight and defeat the other.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two exhausted boys ran towards each other and slammed their jutsus together with all their might, a blindingly white dome blasting out from the combination of the two powerful jutsus. Naruto flicked out a kunai and lunged forward to take advantage of the weak moment, but only managed to scrape Sasuke's hitai-ite, across the symbol of Konoha before he collapsed of chakra exhaustion. Sasuke winced before he fell down as well, his face hovering inches above Naruto's unconscious face.

No matter what he'd said, he would not kill Naruto. He'd find his own way to obtain the Mangekyo instead of using Itachi's way of obtaining it. For now though...his best friend (_only _friend) would stay with him. Nobody deserved to go back to a place like Konoha, especially Naruto. Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could have withstood so much emotional pain from the villagers of Konoha. He didn't want his best friend, no matter how much he wanted power, to go through the pain over and over again because he knew how painful it was to have no family. To have them ripped away from you and live alone was a scarring and the pain inside would never go away for him.

'He would make a valuable asset to Orichimaru as well,' Sasuke mused absent-mindedly. Having made up his mind, he heaved Naruto's limp body onto his back and trudged slowly away into the forest, his grey form disappearing into the shadows.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kakashi had seen the bright flash and the immense amount of chakra from the trees and was now leaping along the tree branches as fast as he could.

"Hey boss, is that where we're headed?" his nin-dogs asked motioning towards the dissipating chakra explosion.

"Yes," Kakashi replied trying to save his breath on getting there as fast as possible without slowing down.

'Sasuke, Naruto, I hope you're both okay, for Konoha and for my sake. I couldn't bear to lose more of my precious people.'

_**A/N: TBC...Did ya like it? Drop a comment or summin'. I'm open to amy ideas, so lemme know if you want something to happen, because I need IDEAS for mah brain.**_


	2. Rivals

**Rivals**

_**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! My brain is fried and I my nose looked like Rudolph yesterday since I had a fever. Ugh. Anyway, reading time!**_

_**WARNINGS: Slightly graphic, coarse language.**_

Naruto sat up groggily, his head pounding and his mouth felt like sandpaper.

"Whaa...?" he mumbled thickly.

"Maa, rise and shine Naruto-kun," a voice hissed amusedly.

Naruto rubbed sleep out of his eyes and peered around the dark room. Where was he? He turned to look at the speaker and was shocked still for a moment before struggling to get off the bed.

"WHY AM I HERE!" Naruto shouted somewhat hopelessly.

Orichimaru simply chucked humourlessly when Naruto slammed his palms together to form a jutsu. As he started mold his chakra, a jolt of blinding pain coursed through his body. He slumped back weakly onto the lumpy futon groaning in agony. Only then did he realise that there was some kind stone cuffs on his wrists. Naruto stared at it while Orichimaru gloated above him.

"Ha! My wonderful inventions stop your ability to mold chakra because it interrupts your chakra flow inside you!" he sneered.

"You CREEP!" Naruto growled.

"You think I'm a creep?" Orichimaru smirked while Naruto shuddered in disgust, "I'll show you how much of a creep I am."

He swung a leg over Naruto's torso, straddling him.

"Get OFF ME YOU PERV!" Naruto yelled trying to shove him off. The snake only grinned, catching Naruto's hands while his long tongue snaked out of his mouth. It slid under Naruto's shirt tasting his skin.

"Ew, what are you doing?!" Naruto twisted his face in disgust.

"Mm, delicious," Orichimaru smirked. His tongue moved higher, brushing past his chest and licked his neck in the creepiest way possible.

"S-stop!" the blonde shouted weakly wriggling around in an effort to get him off.

"Orichimaru-sama."

Orichimaru retracted his tongue and turned his head to look at the newcomer.

"Ah Kabuto, is Sasuke-kun awaiting me?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled.

He felt violated from the lack of personal space, and he was pretty sure captors weren't supposed to molest their prisoners.

'They're all perverts,' Naruto thought a bit dazed, an image of Kakashi flashing in his mind.

Orichimaru got off the boy beneath him, and straightened out his clothes before strolling out the door.

"Have fun, Naruto-kun," the snake-like man sneered before slamming the door shut.

"JUST YOU WAIT! Kakashi-sensei and my friends will be looking for me!" Naruto screamed after him. After several moments filled with silence, he found himself curling up into a ball. He tucked his head between his knees, slowly rocking back and forth.

'Just you wait..."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Kakashi finally arrived to the Valley of the End, and by now it was pouring rain. Pakkun trotted up to a soaked hitai-ite and sniffed it.

"It's Sasuke's."

"Can you find him? Kakashi asked worriedly.

The little chubby dog snuffled around for a while before shaking his head.

"Nah, the rain washed away his scent."

All of a sudden Kakashi remembered something.

"Then...where's Naruto?"

Everybody in Konoha was frantically searching for Naruto. It had been months since he had disappeared. They sent out the best trackers, hunter-nin and ANBU, but the trail had long since grown cold. Tsunade was having doubts whether her little gaki would ever come back. Rock Lee was crying about the extinguished flame of youth, while all that was left of Team 7...Kakashi took it the worst. Sakura had started training with Tsunade for medical skills and knowledge, so at least she could be useful. However, Kakashi felt like it was his fault, his fault his two powerful genin were gone. He was moping around Konoha, and everyday he would whisper apologies to Minato's grave. That's where he was now, crouching down with his arms thrown over his knees.

"I'm so sorry..."

He glanced off to the side at the ANBU who appeared.

"The Hokage summons you to her office."

Kakashi sighed.

"I'll be there."

He never said when.

Naruto stared blankly at the wall opposite him. Orichimaru had visited him countless times, but he ignored him every single time. He wouldn't give in, his friends would save him...but even he was starting to lose faith.

Orichimaru was starting to get fed up. Nothing was working. He wanted to break Naruto into little tiny pieces and then reshape him as his own ideal shinobi. A shinobi who relished in killing. Orichimaru scowled. He leant back on his stone throne, watching Sasuke fight against his clone. His new body was progressing well at least. Kabuto appeared next to him, staring over at the fight.

"Ah Kabuto-kun. Have you found anything?"

"Hai, Orichimaru-sama."

Orichimaru held out his hand. Kabuto dropped a scroll with a few blood drops onto his hand. He chuckled as he read through the scroll and grinned maliciously.

"This will shatter my little jinchuuriki."

He swept towards Naruto's room and opened the door to reveal an exhausted Naruto. He was sitting on the futon and staring at nothing. But there was still am unmistakable gleam of hope in his eyes. One that would be extinguished.

Orichimaru walked over to the blonde, and held out a scroll.

"A little message from Konoha," he smirked.

"I TOLD you they would come for me." Naruto smiled triumphantly, albeit weakly.

Orichimaru only continued to smirk. When Naruto scanned through the letter, his face turned deathly pale.

"Th-they're..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When everyone had gathered in the Hokage's office including Kakashi who had swung in through the window 2 hours late (which make Tsunade grit her teeth) Tsunade took a deep breath. She had to do this.

"Everyone, you know Naruto Uzumaki has been missing for the last 4 months. As a container of an extremely powerful demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune-"

At this, everyone gasped except for Kakashi. Murmurs of fear, surprise and confusion spread throughout the room.

"-AND SO, the council has deemed it too dangerous and the other villages are in great danger if he continues to roam free. Therefore, Na-naruto U-zumaki..." here she started to cry.

"W-will be hereby d-d-declared as a-a.." and now Tsunade was sobbing.

"Missing n-nin of Konoha."

Everyone was shocked still while Kakashi was frozen still. Suddenly protests and yells flooded the room like a dam broke.

"But Hokage-sama-!"

"Naruto's innoce-!"

"SILENCE! The decision is final! Dismissed."

"N-no..." Kakashi whispered to himself. Not another one. Especially his little fox...The genin filed out of the room dejectedly, a few of them crying. Kakashi swung out the window, disappearing off to even god doesn't know where.

Tsunade slumped into her chair, sniffling as she rolled up the scroll.

"Crow."

An ANBU wearing a crow mask appeared in front of her.

"Take this scroll to the neighbouring countries."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Be careful. It contains all the information about N-Naruto being a Missing n-nin."

Crow's mask covered his expression.

"Hai," he replied softly.

And then Tsunade was alone, staring down at the bingo book with Naruto's name and bounty next to Sasuke's. A ¥15,000,000 reward.

"I'm so sorry...Naruto."

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Th-they're abandoning me?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Orichimaru was grinning at him. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura...and Kakashi. Everyone...

"Yes Naruto-kun...everyone. However, I can teach you everything, Sasuke will be here too..."

And the light, the hope in Naruto's eyes...vanished. His eyes were dull and dead, and his faith in his friends, in everyone withered away leaving a husk of the former boy who never gave up, who never abandoned his friends. But they couldn't do the same for him.

"Do you understand me Naruto?"

"Hai Orichimaru...sama."


End file.
